ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kusanagi Hiei
Hi, welcome to Ninja Gaiden Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kusanagi Hiei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Klcdeathman (Talk) 02:09, 2 July 2009 messege next time us the the i think to setart a new topic on the talk pages god its been forever since ive done so , i forget time to time and sure i will. Death-Man 22:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC)klcdeathman Um, hi. Yeah, I can check 'em. Although you should know that I'm not an admin, and I do not own any Ninja Gaiden games. But I can still check them and spice 'em up. Master Sima Yi 18:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) The Dark Dragon Not sure what to do, kind of weird with the new Dark Dragon, unless Team Ninja decides to name the new Dragon something else, I'm not sure about this. I remember talking this over a while ago on a message board and the census was that the new Dark Dragon should be referred to as the Black Dragon. Added content to differentiate between the two Dark Dragons, so probably leave as is I guess. --NinjaPwnage 22:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Gogafem: Hi, I was wondering why you removed the strategies section in the Buddha Statue Page I created... Is posting strategies a player found not allowed on the Wiki? Thanks for adding an Info chart by the way. Looks better now. Request Sure I'd be glad to help. I have experience in this area as I am an admin/bureaucrat of another wiki. I am limited however as I am just a user and have made a formal request to adopt this wiki and be appointed a moderator. This wiki to me is seriously underdeveloped and can use serious work and I am more than willing to bring it to prominence--MasterM 19:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Which Maiden, Theres a dragons page?, and I'll get a dark dragon pic--MasterM 19:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Adminship I have been formally granted adminship as well as bureaucracy and plan to overhaul this wiki. Be prepared I am very strict and diligent and hope you will follow suit.--MasterM 00:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hey Kusanagi, since you were an admin before and are active right, just wondering if you want to be an admin again. I should be active as usual and overhauling whenever I can, but I'm in the middle of starting up a business with my friend, and it wouldn't hurt to have a second admin just in case.--FoxMikage 22:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Rules I'm strict but lenient. I just removed one administrator. Remain active, archive more detail to pages( a lot of them), make sure every page has at least one pic. Never contribute to pages that are exact copies of other pages etc.--MasterM 01:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Adminship I have promoted you to Adminstrator status and removed another administrator. I'm hoping you can prove some great assistance unlike the other users and hope you new abilities serve you well. Delete unnecessary pages and keep watch of you work--MasterM 02:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) consider it temporary then, until I find someone who consistently visits and contributes to the wiki. There really isn't much difference--MasterM 04:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Alright then. Remember what I told, respect the position and be active.--MasterM 03:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Since I have the Sigma 2 guide and plan to use it to help the wiki, what other items or weapons would you like in the group Boss? sure, also since you have the guide can you add the quotes about each weapon in game? absolutely, if it has anything to do with ninja gaiden then add it but make sure it's in the right category--MasterM 19:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ok i'll go over today's work, have a good one--MasterM 02:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm writing to inform you I'll be busy writing the walkthrough for Ninja Gaiden Sigma II, so I might not be able to go over some of work--MasterM 02:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Is there anything in particular not currently present in ninja gaiden wiki, a character, weapon, etc? Overall it's a matter of description for the moment--MasterM 01:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) It's alright, umm try and add the techniques(flying shallow, etc.) in ninja gaiden 2 and sigma 2 and something on ratsetsu, whatever his name is, I gotta go to the store real quick, so i'll be back in an hour--MasterM 22:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Just the a list of the techniques for now--MasterM 02:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) new page if you have the time see if you can make a page on the golden scarabs and their replacement crystal skulls--MasterM 00:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) great job, i'll come back to you when i can think of new things to add--MasterM 03:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Things to work on 1. A fiend page(seriously, why haven't we made one already?) 2. Save station 3. Vigoor empire( this needs help big time!!) Think you can handle it? You got anything on General Dynamo and Alternator?--MasterM 23:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Happy Turkey Day!~ asterm ~ ~ MASTERM ~ Talk PageContributions God]] (Pray) 06:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 03:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 01:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 05:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 07:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 20:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 22:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 22:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 07:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 01:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 00:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) God]] (Pray) 23:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) White Flash]]-(Talk)- 21:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC)